


Dreams in color

by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth



Series: Short fic requests 2020 [4]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drawing, Fluff, Gen, a bigass spider is mentioned that's the only warning I can think of, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth
Summary: The Girl and Jet Star do some coloring together
Relationships: Jet Star & Motorbaby | Grace (Danger Days)
Series: Short fic requests 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879444
Comments: 22
Kudos: 15





	Dreams in color

"What're you drawing, love?"

"A cat, and it shoots lasers!"

"Oh! I love the green, good choice of color."

"Thank you, Star! Wanna draw with me?"

"Absolutely. Did you ask Kobra before coloring on their magazines?"

"Oops."

"No worries, we'll just find something else to draw on, hm? I think I've got a plain shirt that needs some sprucing up, how's that?"

"Yeah! Thank you!"

"Of course, Girlie. Wanna come with while I go find it?"

"Nah, I'll stay here, watch the markers."

"A wise choice. I hear they like to run away while nobody's looking?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. Keep a close eye on them, okay?"

"You took _forever_!"

"Two whole minutes! How did you ever survive without me?"

"Had to watch the markers."

"Ah, I see. Ready to draw?"

"Yeah! I'm gonna draw you, and Kobra, and Cherri, and a cactus!"

"What about the others?"

"I won't have room for them. Maybe I can put them on the sleeves!"

"That's a good idea. Can I put some flowers along the bottom, here?"

"No, that's where the explosions are gonna go! You can put them here."

"Okay! Thank ya."

"Yeah!"

"What's that, there?"

"A horse."

"Oh, of course! I didn't know you knew about horses."

"Cherri told me about them! He said they're big, with lots of legs, and long hair, and human teeth!"

"Well, that's-- that's partially true, I think. I like your horse the best of all the ones I've seen."

"Thank you! Have you seen lots?"

"Never in real life-- will you pass me the yellow? Thank you-- They had books with pictures of horses, though, in the City."

"Oh."

"You're leaving a spot blank?"

"Yeah, that's where I'm gonna put the spider."

"Our spider symbol? Like the one on the car? That's so--"

"No. Me and Ghoul found a really big dead spider the other day, it's gonna be really pretty right there."

"Oh. That's. I bet it will be really pretty."

"Yeah! And you're gonna wear the shirt with it on it!"

"Thank you, and there's no way I'm gonna do that, Girl. We could hang it up somewhere?"

"That's good too! Let's do it!"

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment below, and find me on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight!


End file.
